Crossing the Line of Fate's Absolutism
by ashmora
Summary: Di persimpangan itu mereka berhenti. Memutar otak, mengadu argumen, hingga kenaifan turun tangan menggeser nurani waras yang mahal harganya. -USUK, SpaMano-


**A/N: **Fic pertama saya di fandom APH dan fic pertama saya setelah hiatus. Ini harusnya one-shot, tapi malah berakhir jadi multichap karena kebebalan saya. Di chapter ini mungkin udah bisa ditebak plotnya meski konfliknya belum muncul secara langsung. Maaf kalau geje, ooc, garing, ngebosenin, dll. Lama tak nulis jadi bahasa kaku. Mohon bantuan dari teman-teman sekalian. Salam kenal dari saya. :D

* * *

><p>C<strong>rossing <strong>t**he **L**ine of **F**ate****'s**A**bsolutism**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**s**hiorinkyo

* * *

><p>Di dunia ini mereka meniti lekuk rumit kehidupan meski buta akan ujung yang hendak mereka tuju. Jalanan mereka tempuh. Sekedar menempuh. Mereka, menjalin hubungan, menjalani hubungan, lalu menghancurkannya, membinasakannya hingga tak ada napak tilas yang kasat oleh indera.<p>

_"Harus ada yang mau mengorbankannya nyawanya agar ada yang selamat."_

Di dunia ini, mereka mengeksekusi rentetan suratan takdir mereka berdasar rangkaian skenario yang disusun orang lain. Bukankah hidup itu semestinya tanpa skenario? Takdir pun bukan skenario karena takdir adalah penggambar tujuan akhir. Namun, alur kehidupan mereka telah tersusun rapi dalam sebuah skenario yang tak kasat oleh mata dan nurani mereka.

_"Orang itu, dia yang menyeret kita dalam keadaan seperti ini!"_

Mencari dan dicari. Tertawa atau menangis. Membunuh atau dibunuh. Menyerang atau diserang. Menang atau kalah. Hidup atau mati. Bersikukuh atau menyerah. Mengakhiri atau diakhiri.

_"Kalau kau mendekatinya, aku akan membunuhmu."_

Dan benih-benih kebimbangan tubuh dan merekah di sana—di antara mereka. Ketika itu, apakah kepercayaan masih ada? Pengkhianatan pun tak perlu dipertanyakan. Hal itu adalah keretorikan belaka. Kebimbangan, prasangka, dan pengkhianatan, satu rangkaian yang merupakan absolutisme ketika rasa kepercayaan tergerus oleh situasi yang mengikat keberadaan mereka seiringan dengan pergeseran waktu.

_"Apa 'kita semua' bisa pulang dengan selamat?"_

Hidup hanyalah sebuah permainan—dan di dunia ini mereka memainkan peran dalam sebuah drama berskenario yang bahkan mereka buta akan skenario itu. Mereka selayaknya sepeda, bergerak mengikuti ke mana saja mereka dikayuh dan di arahkan. Bahkan, sekalipun mereka buta arah, mereka tetap sampai tujuan—sekalipun bukan tujuan yang mereka harapkan.

_"Mungkin karena kita bersahabat_—

—_sejak dulu"_

Hidup memang selalu dipenuhi oleh kombinasi opsi-opsi tak terduga yang ternyata terkorelasi dengan bagaimana orang lain harus memilih pijakan yang harus mereka ambil—meski terkadang bukan itu yang diinginkan. Terkadang, hidup tak mengizinkan mereka untuk memilih. Seandainya pilihan hidup itu serupa permutasi, pilihan mereka akan lebih banyak. Namun, yang ada untuk mereka adalah kombinasi.

_"Tak seharusnya kau melukai dirimu sendiri."_

Siapa yang menuntun mereka, mereka pun tak tahu. Siapa yang menggerakan urat-urat saraf mereka, mereka tak yakin. Seakan mereka telah kehilangan kendali akan kesadaran mereka sendiri. Bahkan, pada siapa mereka harus berpegang teguh pun mereka ragu. Mereka buta dan mereka tak tahu akan kebutaan mereka.

_"Semuanya sesuai harapan."_

Kepercayaan. Mereka menginginkan kepercayaan dan mereka mengais-ais kepercayaan yang didambakan dengan kekuatan kebersamaan dan persahabatan. Meski begitu, pengkhiatan selalu mengintai di balik punggung mereka, entah disadari atau pun tidak.

_"Kalian semua dipermainkan olehnya, dasar bodoh!"_

Mereka bukan penganut teori behaviorisme. Mereka tak menganggap tiap inci jiwa raga mereka sebagai mesin, mereka tak sekedar menerima stimulus dan memberi respon. Mereka percaya pada teori psikoanalisis, kenyataannya ada hasrat yang memenuhi benak mereka. Mereka penganut teori kognitif, mereka berpikir. Mereka menganut teori humanisme, mereka bertindak untuk mempertahankan, meningkatkan, dan mengaktualisasikan diri.

_"Aku ingin kita semua selamat. Hanya itu."_

Ketakutan, nafsu, dan ketulusan. Mereka memilih salah satu, tapi berdasarkan skenario.

_"Kalian hanya akan dibunuhnya!"_

Dan, sesungguhnya mereka buta akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka.

_"Dasar bedebah!"_

Di balik semuanya—

_"Penipu!"_

—hanyalah konspirasi semu tak kasat mata.

_"Hahaha..."_

Di sana lengking tawa membahana, membelah udara statis yang membungkusnya.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>itle : **C**rossing **t**he **L**ine **o**f **F**ate's **A**bsolutism

**G**enre : **F**riendship, **A**dventure

**R**ating : T

**P**airings : **U**S**U**K, **G**er**I**ta, **S**pa**M**ano, **S**cot**U**K, **e**tc.

**D**isclaimer : **H**etalia **S**eries **© H**idekaz **H**imaruya

**W**arning : **O**OC-ness, **O**C, **a**balism, **t**ypos, **H**uman **n**ame **u**sed, **e**tc.

**S**ummary :

**D**i persimpangan itu mereka berhenti. Memutar otak, mengadu argumen, hingga kenaifan turun tangan menggeser nurani waras yang seharga jutaan permata.

* * *

><p><em>Kebekuan nurani menjelma<em>

_Fatamorgana dekap realita_

_Mereka merindu tentang kehangatan _

_Mereka bermimpi tentang keindahan_

_Mereka menanti padang kebahagiaan_

_Mereka mengukir asa dalam timpaan takdir tak ternyana_

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Dia berada di antara kerumunan itu. Belasan anak tak serupa yang bergumul di tengah hutan, di bawah naungan pepohonan rindang yang menepis segala macam cahaya yang dipancarkan dari langit hingga kegelapan memberengus apapun yang ada di bawahnya.

Berkumpul di sana, berbincangsatu sama lain, berbagi ekspresi sarat tanya. Gestur-gestur tak nyaman terlihat gemulai. Kebingungan dan ketakukan berbaur, menggerogoti keyakinan yang tadi terbangun kokoh ditengah-tengah lapang asa yang terhampar luas di bawah siraman doa tanpa henti.

Demi langit dan Penciptanya, orang macam apa yang membuat remaja-remaja labil itu menyusuri jalanan setapak yang baru sekali ini mereka pijak. Hanya orang gila yang akan membuat mereka yang miskin pengalaman melintasi tempat seperti itu. Jika orang yang secara kejiwaan sehat, dia tidak akan menyuruh mereka—anak-anak panti asuhan yang terbiasa hidup dalam lingkungan sempit sarat keterbatasan—masuk ke dalam hutan luas di mana ketakpastian bergolak liar mencari mangsa, siap menerjang, menerkam mereka yang terlihat hijau.

Mereka mendengar suara burung yang tak pantas dideskrispikan dengan kata 'kicauan', mungkin akan lebih cocok disebur 'koaran'. Suaranya kasar dan keras, menonjolkan kesan mistis dan ngeri di tempat itu.

Dedaunan kering kecoklatan membusuk, menyelimuti lantai alami yang sudah tak nampak lagi. Ranting-ranting rapuh bertebaran, berbaur dengan dedaunan yang telah berguguran. Bau-bauan tak sedap memburu, memaksa masuk ke lubang hidung, menyerang saraf-saraf indera pembau yang tak berdaya tanpa perisai.

Di persimpangan itu, dia dan teman-temannya berdiri diam, berhenti bicara, sesekali menengok kanan kiri mencari sesuatu. Jalan yang benar. Mereka mencari jalan mana yang semesti dilalui. Atau mungkin mereka sekedar memastikan kalau mereka tidak tersesat dan mereka memang berada di jalan yang benar.

Jalan di belakang mereka gelap layaknya terowongan rapat tanpa penerangan. Jalanan di kanan, kiri, dan depan mereka pun tak jauh beda. Gelap. Sekalipun ini bukan malam hari. Kegelapan ini sepertinya belum mencicipi cahaya.

"Jadi, apa ini jalan yang benar?" Dia menoleh pada orang yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Dan tepat di belakangnya, dia menemukan seorang anak berambut pirang dengan alis tebal yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya menatapnya dengan kesal. Tak ayal lagi, tatapan itu mampu menularkan perasaan kesalnya pada remaja yang lebih tua.

"TENTU SAJA, GIT! MANA MUNGKIN AKU SALAH?" Dia, Arthur Kirkland, yang sejak dulu selalu kesulitan dalam mengendalikan diri, langsung menyemburkan amarahnya tanpa melupakan kosa katanya yang dikenal ekstrim oleh orang-orang di dekatnya. Ingin rasanya Arthur melempar benda yang ada di tangannya hingga mendarat tepat di wajah anak kecil itu. Setidaknya, menurutnya wajah anak itu memang menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja mungkin, Jerk Arthur!" balas anak itu, nampak makin kesal. Dia melipat tangannya di dada dan menautkan kedua alis tebalnya yang identik dengan alis tebal Arthur.

"Biar aku yang awesome ini yang menunjukkan jalan untuk kalian semua." Seorang remaja seumuran dengan Arthur merebut peta yang tengah dipegang Arthur. Remaja yang lebih pendek terkesiap, membiarkan peta itu direbut begitu saja.

"Mana bisa kau menjadi penunjuk jalan, Mon Cher? Membedakan arah pun kau tak bisa."

Seorang remaja berambut pirang muncul di belakang remaja yang tengah memegang peta itu. Remaja bersangkutan tersentak dan tanpa basa-bsai segera memutar tubuhnya menghadap si pirang di balik punggungnya. "Nilai geografiku lebih bagus daripada nilaimu, Francis!" Dia menyembur marah pada si pirang yang kemudian hanya di balas oleh tawa yang menyebalkan. Perkelahian pun tak terelakkan lagi.

"Francis, Gilbert, sudahlah." Seorang remaja berpigmen lebih gelap dari remaja lainnya berusaha menjadi mediator, pihak ketiga untuk menghentikan pertikaian kedua sahabat baiknya itu. Sayang, kedua temannya acuh tak acuh, tetap beradu jotos bagai pria dan diselingi adegan jambak-jambakan a la gadis sekolahan. Malang nasib si mediator, tak digubris oleh kedua orang itu. Memangnya siapa yang mau mendengarkan mediator yang berbicara dengan lembek sambil tertawa kecil? Tidak ada!

"Jangan bertengkar di sini!" Terdengar suara yang sangat Arthur kenal dan sekaligus dibencinya. Tanpa repot-repot menoleh ke sumber suara—Arthur hanya tak ingin melihat tatapan tajam yang terhunus dari mata dengan iris yang tak senada dengan irisnya—. Arthur merebut peta dari tangan remaja berambut silver itu dan kembali berkutat dengan peta yang ada di tangannya. Memindai apa yang ada di atas kertas sejenak, lalu dia melepas pandangannya dari peta.

Dia melihat sekilas apa yang ada di sekelilingnya dan kembali lagi pada peta. Arthur terdiam, terlihat sedikit berpikir.

"Apa ada masalah, Arthur?" suara itu terdengar mantap. Arthur menggeleng, masih berkutat pada peta. "Lalu, ki—"

"Jalan lurus ke depan dan kita akan menemukan jembatan. Setelah menyeberang jembatan, kita sampai di Pangea," sahutnya tanpa ragu. Rupanya si remaja berambut pirang itu cukup yakin dengan analisisnya. Dilihatnya teman-temannya mengangguk dan sepertinya mereka percaya pada si analisator.

"Ve~ Kalau begitu cepat kita jalan dan keluar dari hutan ini."

"Ayo!" suara mereka terdengar serentak.

Seorang remaja berbadan tegap pun mulai berjalan, seolah dialah pemimpin yang membuka jalan. Semuanya hanya mengikuti di belakangnya. Membuntuti layaknya anak ayam yang takut kehilangan induknya dan bagai manusia yang takut kehilangan cahaya.

Jalanan yang mereka tapaki tak jauh berbeda dengan jalanan yang tadi telah dilewati. Sama-sama jalanan sempit gelap dan lembek karena dedaunan busuk dengan bau yang membuat perut mual.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat kau begitu serius, Arthur!" ujar seseorang yang ada di barisan balakang dengan santai—seperti biasa—.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, dasar Alfred bodoh!" Arthur tetaplah Arthur, tak pernah berubah. Begitu pun caranya membalas ucapan orang lain. Kasar—mungkin—.

"Aku tidak macam-macam, Iggy. Aku hanya mengucapkan fakta," balasnya. Dia hanya ingin menganggu remaja yang lebih tua itu karena menurutnya ketsunderean seorang Arthur Kirkland itu lebih bagus daripada pertunjukan sirkus ataupun konser penyanyi terkenal, bahkan lebih bagus daripada acara super hero yang selalu ditontonnya.

"Diam, Git!" Wajah Arthur memerah, seperti dugaan Alfred.

Perjalanan mereka pun diwarnai oleh celotehan tak berinti antara Arthur dan Alfred.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

"Ini Desa Pangea?"

Mereka telah keluar dari hutan dan menemukan sungai, atau mungkin lebih tepat di sebut jurang, dengan tebing maha curam. Sebuah jembatan yang nampak kokoh melayang dengan sokongan tali yang ada di tepian tebing hingga kedua tepi terhubung. Tali-tali yang menghubungkannya nampak sudah uzur. Kayu-kayu lapuk mengalasi tiap kaki yang akan berpijak. Sejauh mata memandang, sekalipun telah menajamkan penglihatan, ujung jembatan tak kasat mata, tenggelam dalam balutan kabut-kabut pekat.

Jika ingin selamat, ketika menyeberangi jembatan, jangan coba-coba menoleh ke bawah. Kalau kalian mencoba menengok ke bawah, kalian akan mendapat bonus gratis berupa sindrom phobia ketinggian. Tidak mencoba hiperbolik, tapi sungguh, jurangnya sangat dalam. Terlalu dalam hingga dasarnya tak terjangkau oleh indera penglihatan manusia biasa.

Mereka semua memiliki pertanyaan yang sama begitu mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, Desa Pangea. Sesampainya di sana mereka semua saling menatap keheranan satu sama lain, tak ingin percaya kalau mereka di undang datang ke tempat seperti ini. Mereka kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru yang dapat mereka jangkau. Seperti absurditas. Demi apa di tempat seperti ini akan di adakan pesta. Ya, mereka datang untuk pesta.

"Mungkin kita datang terlalu cepat," celetuk seorang remaja berambut hitam, berusaha sesopan mungkin—seperti biasa. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan beberapa temannya yang mulai terlihat kecewa. "Sepertinya kita bisa berkeliling di desa dulu untuk melihat-lihat apa yang ada di sini. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik."

"Sesuatu yang menarik, ya?" balas Arthur ragu.

"Kiku benar. Ada baiknya kita jalan-jalan dulu," tambah Alfred penuh semangat.

"Aku tidak setuju denganmu, Mon Cher," ucap Francis sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan dengan suksesnya membuat si remaja Amerika naik darah. "Kenapa kau selalu tidak setuju denganku, Francis?" sergah Alfred, merah kerah Francis— hal yang pertama kali dilakukan setiap kali Alfred beradu argumen dengan Francis— .

"Kalian ini benar-benar tidak awesome, berkelahi karena hal tidak awesome seperti itu."

"Diam kau, dasar asem!" Gilbert yang hendak mengintervensi perkelahian Alfred dan Francis malah mendapat gertakan tak mengenakan dari keduanya. Tak ayal, Gilbert pun gusar dan mulai berceloteh tak keruan.

"Su-sudalah, Gilbert. Tak apa-apa. Bukannya mereka selalu begitu?" Antonio berusaha meredakan kegusaran Gilbert sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya.

"Mana mungkin ada yang menarik dari tempat seperti ini." Sebuah celetukkan kasar yang khas terdengar. Semua mata tertuju pada remaja berambut cokelat tua yang sepanjang perjalanan hanya bungkam. Wajahnya terlihat masam dan guratan kelelahan terlukis di sana. "Kita ditipu."

Sepertinya, dia tidak mengharapkan balasan dari orang lain. Begitu mengucapkan dua kata terakhir, dia segera membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan kerumunan. Mereka semua melihatnya pergi, melangkah menjauh tanpa sekalipun menengok ke belakang. Punggungnya mengecil perlahan, namun masih terlihat. Mulut Arthur dan mulut teman-temannya terkatup rapat, hanya melihat remaja itu menjauh.

"Lovino, bahaya kalau kau pergi sendirian!" remaja berbadan tegap itu berteriak lantang, berharap remaja yang menjauh itu akan menghentikan langkahnya untuk sekedar menoleh. Namun, harapan kosong. Tak ada langkah yang terhenti. Tak ada tatapan tajam iris zamrud yang selalu menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Ve~ kalau fratello marah, dia tidak mau mendengarkan siapa pun," ujar remaja lain yang nampak mirip dengan remaja bernama Lovino yang baru saja pergi itu. Dialah Feliciano Vargas, adik kembar Lovino Vargas.

"Aku akan mengejarnya." Belasan pasang mata tertuju ke asal suara. Di sana, remaja berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau tersenyum ramah. "Kalau begitu, ajak dia ke sini. Setelah kalian kembali, kita akan pulang," sahut Arthur. Dan belasan mata berganti tertuju padanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Arthur? Pesta belum dimulai. Mana mungkin kita pulang?" balas Alfred keheranan. Kerutan samar kasat di dahinya.

Kau menghela nafas. Berpikir apakah anak ini benar-benar tidak sadar. Sebenarnya, kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sejak menyeberang jembatan menuju Desa Pangea. Singkirkan kenyataan kalau Desa Pengea itu jauh dari perdaban, terletak jauh di dalam hutan dan kenyataan kalau desa itu ada di tepian jurang yang teramat curam. Saat melintasi jembatan dan menengok ke bawah, sejauh mata memandang yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihat hanyalah kabut putih kotor tebal. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di bawah sana. Apakah tanah keras ataukan sungai yang berdebur. Bahkan, sesungguhnya, tak ada yang tahu apakah Desa ini menyatu dengan tanah ataukah mengapung.

Begitu memasuki desa, yang menyambut hanyalah kabut tebal yang perlahan menipis. Ketika penglihatan mulai jelas, nampaklah bangunan-bangunan tua yang tinggi berdiri. Tidak kokoh. Terlihat rapuh dan siap runtuh setiap saat. Hawa dingin menusuk kulit, mengoyak daging, memberengut tulang. Suasana sepi. Tak ada suara jangkrik. Dan ketika angin berhembus pun tak terdengar suara ranting-ranting bergesekan. Namun, sesekali terdengar lolongan, entah anjing liar atau serigala.

Ketika menengadah ke atas, keanehan lain akan tertangkap setiap mata yang memandang. Langitnya mendung dan berawan. Jika diamati lebih lama, mereka akan sadar, tak sekali pun matahari mengintip. Dan dia, Arthur Kirkland, menyadari itu.

"Apa kau bodoh, Alfred?" sergahnya,"lihat sekelilingmu!"

Tanpa mengulur waktu, remaja bersangkutan segera mengikuti perintah Arthur, mengamati apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Bola matanya bergerak ke kanan kiri. Begitu pun kepalanya, bergerak untuk dapat melihat lebih leluasa.

"Arthur benar. Lebih baik, kita segera pergi," ujar si remaja berbadan besar.

"Ludwig?" pernyataan si remaja membuahkan tanya bagi Feliciano.

"Oi, apa kau takut, Ludwig?" celetuk Alfred asal-asalan sambil mencolek-colek punggung Ludwig. "T-tentu saja tidak!" ujarnya marah. Dia langsung memukul ringan kepala remaja berahoge itu.

"Antonio, cepat bawa Lovino ke sini," kata Ludwig tak mempedulikan Alfred yang mengaduh kesakitan karena ulahnya.

"Baiklah!" setelah itu, Antonio segera bergegas, menyusuri jalan yang tadi ditapaki oleh kekasihnya, Lovino Vargas, berharap bisa menemukannya sesegera mungkin.

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

_"Aku tidak ikut!" Suara Lovino menggelegar di udara. Wajahnya memerah. Ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik ke bawah. Matanya menghujam pada lawan bicaranya. Nafasnya berat dan cepat. Kedua tangannya menggantung di samping tubuhnya, mengepal erat hingga buku-bukunya memutih._

_"Ayolah, Lovino," remaja berambut cokelat yang terlihat lebih tua darinya berusaha membujuknya,"sesekali kau bisa pergi bersama kami. Ti—__."_

_"Aku tidak akan pergi, Antonio bodoh!" Lovino memotong ucapan lawan bicaranya, Antonio._

_Antonio mulai terlihat kewalahan dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini. dia menggaruk punggung kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kenapa kau selalu menolak setiap kami ajak pergi?" tanya Antonio, membuat Lovino memalingkan wajahnya._

_Si empunya iris hijau menghela nafas, menyadari kebisuan remaja dengan ahoge itu. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sejak dulu, Lovino memang keras kepala, pemarah, dan cenderung egois. Mungkin, itulah yang membuatnya kesulitan mendapatkan teman. Dan ketika Lovino pertama kali datang ke Hetalia Orphanage, orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang bersedia menjadi teman Lovino adalah dia, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Mana ada orang yang mau berteman dengan orang yang selalu memasang ekspresi cemberut dan mengumbar aura tak mengenakkan? Berbeda sekali dengan adik kembarnya, Feliciano Vargas, yang cenderung ramah, easy going, dan menyenangkan, dia mudah berteman dengan penghuni lain di orphanage dan para penghuni orphanage sepertinya menyukai Feliciano, tak terkecuali Antonio. Rasa-rasanya Antonio tahu, Lovino tidak seburuk itu. Dan benar saja. Setelah beberapa tahun bersama dengan Lovino, Antonio tahu. Lovino hanyalah remaja pemalu yang menyimpan segalanya untuk dirinya sendiri._

_"Kalian berisik," ucap Lovino lirih._

_Jawaban itu. Antonio sudah tahu kalau itulah jawaban Lovino. Remaja berkulit cokelat itu mengukir senyum lembut, mendekati remaja yang lebih pendek, mengusap kepalanya, dan berkata,"Akan kupastikan mereka tidak berisik."_

_Lovino hanya diam, merasakan tiap mili jemari Antonio di kepalanya, membelai tiap helaian cokelat yang tertanam kuat di kepalanya. Dia ingin percaya pada orang itu._

_"Aku akan melindungimu," tambah Antonio, berbisik di telinga Lovino._

_Dan sungguh—_

_ —__Lovino ingin mempercayai kata-kata orang itu._

_"Kau tak perlu takut—__"_

_Dia benar-benar ingin percaya pada orang itu. Dia percaya—_

_"—__Lovino."_

_ —__pada kekasihnya._

_"Te quiero."_

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

Lovino mendengus kesal, tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa termakan kata-kata Antonio.

_"Akan kupastikan mereka tidak berisik."_

Antonio benar-benar tidak bisa menepati apa yang telah dijanjikannya dan Lovino benci itu. Bukannya menepati janji untuk menghentikan keberisikan teman-temannya, Antonio sendiri malah membuat makin berisik.

Lovino duduk di tepi sungai yang ada di Desa Pangea. Dia tidak berpikir untuk kembali ke kerumunan bersama dengan teman-temannya. Dia hanya ingin sendiri. Dia tidak merasa kesepian, karena sejak dulu dia memang selalu sendiri. Diraihnya sebuah batu lalu melemparnya ke sungai hanya untuk menimbulkan riak gelombang yang membuyarkan bayangannya di air.

_"Biarkan saja dia sendirian."_

_"Fratello, apa kau tidak kesepian?"_

Lovino tahu kalau dia berbeda atau mungkin orang lain biasa menyebutnya 'aneh' atau 'tidak normal'. Dia pun tahu bahwa keanehan ataupun ketidaknormalan akan sulit diterima dan dia selalu siap untuk itu. Dulu, sewktu masih kecil, baik sebelum maupun sesudah tinggal di Hetalia Orphanage, dia selalu kesulitan mencari teman, hingga orang itu datang.

"Lovino—"

Sebuah tangan dengan kehangatan yang familar mendarat lembut di bahu si remaja dengan ahoge. Diingakarinya kenyataan kalau dia sedikit tersentak oleh sentuhan itu. Tanpa repot-repot menoleh, dia tahu benar siapa yang datang.

"—ayo kem— " belum sempat orang yang baru datang tadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dirasakannya tangan Lovino menepis tangan kanannya yang menyentuh bahu remaja yang lebih kecil. "Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, Lovi— "

"Kalian berisik!"

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

"Arthur, Arthur, kau mau merayakan ulang tahunkukan?" tanya Alfred penuh semangat sambil menggelayuti remaja beralis tebal didekatnya.

"Lepaskan aku, git!" remaja yang digelayuti terlihat marah, bergerak tak nyaman, berusaha membuat Alfred berhenti menggelayutinya. Namun, nihil. Orang tak peka seperti Alfred tidak akan paham.

"Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahun bersamamu, Artie..."

"Anak kecil, lepaskan Arthur!"

Alfred yang masih saja menggelayuti Arthur tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang keras mencolek-colek punggungnya seiringan dengan terdengarnya suara lantang yang selalu sukses membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Alfred melepaskan Arthur dan membalikkan badannya menghadap orang yang mencolek-coleknya.

"H-hi, Scott!" di sana ada Scott Kirkland, kakak Arthur dengan brother kompleks ekstra, berdiri dengan wajahnya yang senantiasa sangar dengan berhiaskan seringai eksklusivnya.

"Sudahlah! Jangan ganggu mereka, Scottie!" terdengar suara dari balik punggung Scott.

Dan begitulah yang terjadi setelah Antonio pergi mengejar Lovino. Mereka yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan hanya mengangganggu yang lainnya. Menggoda, merayu, mengeluarkan lelucon. Hal-hal itu sudah biasa.

"Ve, Brother Antonio lama sekali," ucap Feliciano, menghiraukan keributan yang dibuat oleh Alfred, Arthur, Scott dan orang lain yang diketahui adalah Irish.

"Seperti kau tidak mengenali Fratellomu saja, Mon Cher," sahut Francis yang entah kenapa terlihat sedikit berbeda hari ini. Biasanya dialah yang paling menganggu, tapi tidak untuk hari ini,"maksudku, diakan sangat keras kepala."

"Ve, Ludwig, kau mau kemana?" tanya Feliciano mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu melihat Ludwig berdiri hendak meninggalkan mereka. Dia menengadah, melihat Ludwig yang terhentikan langkahnya.

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat seben—."

"GAWAT!" Ucapan Ludwig terpenggal. Ludwig dan Feliciano mengalihkan atensi mereka pada sumber suara, begitu pun dengan yang lainnya.

Di sana, Peter Kirkland, berlarian dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang mampu memupuk pikiran perihal kengerian.

"Ada apa, Peter-san?" tanya Kiku, si remaja dari Jepang, begitu Peter berhenti berlari dan mulai terengah-engah, menjejalkan oksigen ke paru-parunya yang rasanya menyempit.

"Jembatannya. Jembatannya menghilang!"

Dan— saat itu, belasan pasang bola mata membulat, iris-iris mengecil.

* * *

><p><em>Dahulu kala, tersebutlah sebuah kisah yang melegenda. Adalah kisah tentang sebuah Negeri yang teramat makmur di bumi. Sebuah negeri yang mengunci rahasia. Negeri yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan untuk mereka yang ingin berbahagia. Tuhan akan memasukkan mereka ke dalam negeri itu. Memberikan segala macam perwujudan akses keluar masuk ke negeri yang seolah layaknya surga itu.<em>

_Dikisahkan bahwa siapa pun yang memasuki negeri itu akan teremut habis oleh kutukan-kutukan sarat absurditas. Nyawa bukanlah fatamorgana. Dia nyata tapi tak ada gunanya. Hanya kebahagiaan dan pestapora.  
><em>

_Dan tersebutlah di negeri yang makmur, tak pernah terpuruk sekalipun musim panas melanda enam tahun berturut-turut, itu hiduplah puluhan anak manusia tanpa bapak, tanpa mamak. Mereka semua berbeda. Keidentikan paras tak jamin eksistensi harmoni ide-ide sarat egoisme._

_Kebersamaan bisa mereka dapatkan. Kemakmuran bukan hal yang perlu dicari. Kecukupan senantiasa menghinggapi. Kepercayaan? Bahkan mungkin mereka tak mengerti apa itu kepercayaan. Dan cinta. Bukan cinta yang melahirkan mereka. Bukan._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Prolog and Part 1-6 end.

Saya tahu ini geje dan gak mutu,

tapi saya harap saya bisa melanjutkan fic ini.

Terima kasih atas waktu yang telah diluangkan untuk membaca atau pun sekedar melihat saja.

Mind to review? :D


End file.
